Fifty Words of Walter Bishop
by Renee Stone
Summary: Fifty-word challenge solely focused on Walter Bishop. Please read and review! :


Author's Notes: This is a fifty-word prompt my friend and I decided to do. We could do it on any character, using a maximum of two sentences for each word. Of course, my first choice was Walter. Other characters are coming soon enough.

If you do not want to read every one of these, I suggest you find HATE and at least read it. If you're not smiling, something's wrong with you.

Thanks, and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe. If I did, Peter and Olivia wouldn't have been paired together. Sorry people, but that's just how my mind works.

CHANGE: Walter's hands shook involuntarily, his eyes widening. It was returning, and this time, there was no going back.

FAMILY: A thumb ran up and down the side of the portrait. A thought, albeit it was one that came to him often in the lonesomeness of his laboratory, spurred in Walter's mind: Peter was still alive.

MEMORY: A quirky smile reappeared on Walter's face. "You know, Peter, I remember the time you tried to consume all of your Halloween candy in one night; quite a sick lad you were that night."

PRISON: The sound of chains rattling at his feet tugged and pulled at Walter's sanity. He had never intended it would end like this.

ANGER: Shards of glass pierced through Walter's skin. "Godammit, Peter! Could you please put your equipment on the other side of the lab!"

ILLNESS: Walter's hand rose to his throat as his airway tightened, his eyes bulging. Blackness soon followed.

HAPPINESS: Walter chuckled, his smile growing. "And-and to believe I said that to him was almost astonishing!"

DEATH: Walter's heart sunk to the very pit of his stomach. The mere accepting of his only son's death was hard to come by, but now seeing the small coffin residing in the middle of a church, surrounded by numerous bouquets and pictures, Walter found it harder to swallow.

BIRTH: His eyes remained fixed on the newborn in his arms, a dumb smile surfacing. "Peter," Walter said.

KNOWLEDGE: Walter threw Olivia Dunham an annoyed look. "Agent Dunham, in all my years of experience I have found that humans cannot be predicted like they're a toy; you-you have to lure them out with something."

FIRE: Walter continued to look into the microscope, a warm sensation building on his wrist. Seconds passed before he looked down; half of his arm was engulfed in flame.

WORK: Walter sighed. "I'll try to get home earlier, Peter, but what I'm working on amounts to great lengths."

RULES: "There are no boundaries, or rules for that matter, when dealing with a case such as this," Walter said, walking over to his station. "You would have to be mad to believe otherwise."

PRIDE: Trying to contemplate what his son had given him, Walter gave a false smile, ruffling his son's hair. "I'm quite proud of…uh, this invention you gave me, Peter."

SHAME: Tears began to form in Walter's eyes. "I-I always meant to tell you, son, but the time-there was no time to tell you."

YOUTH: Walter glanced up at his father's towering figure. He knew he was in a toil of trouble.

MORALS: "I was immorally wrong on what I did then; I know that," Walter admitted. "But that doesn't mean I haven't changed."

TRUTH: Walter was aware that if the entire investigation knew about his past experiments, they would disband. It was a miracle that hadn't already.

LOVE: Walter gazed into his wife's eyes, drawing her closer. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your support through all of this?"

HATE: Walter spat in William Bell's face.

COWARDICE: Whimpers came from Walter's mouth as the knife drew closer. "All-all right! I tell you where it's at!"

INSANITY: His brow furrowed, Walter walked the perimeter of the room. The whispers had to be coming from somewhere.

COMPLIANCE: Walter clapped his hands once to get the task force's attention. "Everyone! I have decided, after hours of uncertainty, to get a library membership card."

FRIENDS: Walter shook hands with Bell. "I certainly hope our friendship lasts outside of this practice, Billy."

PATIENCE: "I'll have you know I've waited thirty-three minutes and twenty-two seconds for Astrid to come back. And not one of those minutes was used to asking Peter to check on her."

ALONE: Walter starred up at the ceiling of his cell, listening to the cries of the asylum's other inhabitants. The thoughts in his head turned to loneliness as the sky grew dark.

LAZY: "Peter, can you get me my scalpel?"

"Walter, it's right next to you."

LIES: Walter knew it was better to come forth with the truth on your shoulders. Until that time came, he decided he would lie to his son.

BLOOD: An arm covered in blood to the elbow flew up in the air, spraying everything around it. "Ah-ha!"

DRUGS: Walter inhaled deeply, allowing his emotions to rise to the surface. Everything seemed livelier when you're on acid.

ALCOHOL: Shot glassed tipped as the night progressed. Walter Bishop was barely lucid on his shameful walk home.

RELIGION: Walter knelt down before the crucifix, hands trembling."I'm-I'm sorry."

CONTENT: Relief ran through Walter's body, allowing him to sleep. Peter was safe, some way, somehow.

SUICIDE: Walter's concoction stung his throat, setting it ablaze.

WAR: Walter felt his heart split in two. He could never take one of their sides.

FLOWERS: Lilacs and white roses fell out of Walter's hand, falling down onto Peter's grave.

INADEQUATE: "Astrid, I specially remember telling you I needed three hundred millimeters of milkshake, not two hundred!"

TRAVEL: The plane's engine rumbled underneath Walter's feet. A hand clung tightly to Peter's wrist.

ABANDON: Walter did not know how long he had been circling the grocery store; only that he had lost Peter, perhaps for good.

MONEY: Walter sat hunched over in his desk chair, carefully placing one of his last quarters on top of one of many towers.

CANDY: Walter chewed on the truffle slowly, letting it melt in his mouth.

EPIPHANY: "And as I was talking-oh! I just realized I could have Astrid make a cake instead of sending her out to buy one."

BEAUTY: Walter picked up a magazine from the coffee table, flipping through the pages. "This woman has one awe-inspiring body," he murmured, finger pointed.

SELFISH: Walter pried the jar out of Peter's hands. "Peter! I said you can't have jelly beans because Astrid bought them specifically for _me._"

SELFLESS: Arms wide open, Walter stood in front of the creature. "You can take me, not the boy."

RESPECT: Walter looked at the tiled floor, slightly ashamed. "I-I suppose I should treat you like a man now, Peter."

OBEDIENCE: With a hung head, Walter walked over to the toolbox, listening to his footsteps echo off the walls. He returned to Peter, a wrench in hand, not looking at him.

FUTURE: Walter looker wearily through the glass monitor where the other Peter resided. Despite what his other self could do, his son would die in the end; there was no future.

ETERNITY: Walter's hands went to his ears, trying to wade out their constant cries. He didn't know where he was at, but part of him knew it would be eternity.

FRIGHT: A scream caught in Walter's throat.


End file.
